As computer system manufactures continue to increase computer system performance while limiting the increase in energy consumption or cost, computer system manufactures have turned to photonics and the establishment of optical communications paths to transmit data between system components. Fiber optic technology has already been implemented in a variety of industries such as telecommunications. Computer system manufacturers are now developing this technology for application in the field of optical computing.
For clarity, the thickness of the layers are enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.